GVHRC
Visual Information Detail *Top-down visual map. Physical Analysis *'Name:' Gottfried V. Holtz Research Center *'Year Constructed/Utilized:' June 1, 1961. *'Location:' Aurora, Ontario. Canada. *'Type:' Government *'Space Category:' 2 (Complex range.) (Large) *'Defenses:' S *'Structural Detail/Composition:' 1 structure, 0 segments, primarily below ground. Above ground building is mostly vacant and partially separate from the underground facility. Dual wire security gates encompassing the establishment, both electrified when the locking mechanism is secure. Background Detail The original construction of the building had begun September 23, 1959. Named after an esteemed nuclear physics professor and weapons engineer who had been put in charge of Red Forge, the building's construction was halted in 1960 by Dwight D. Eisenhower in a late attempt to liquidate the leftover OSS assets, only for John F. Kennedy to issue an order to continue construction shortly after being sworn in, fashioning the incomplete half of the structure into a military-styled compound. The above-ground portion of the building consists of only one floor, having been designed strictly with research documentation and secretarial/communication services in mind. The sub-levels consist of both the experimental sectors tied to the original construction as well as a streamlined military base. The two halves are seamlessly interwoven in such a way that only those who helped construct it can identify the unusual combination of military base and research center as the combination of the two contrasting facilities created complex wiring and intricate ventilation setups as well as massive structural reinforcements of both ceilings and walls in several areas. Walls prevent nearly all of these intricate and unusual wiring installations from being seen and due to the amount of power consumption the facilities use, the base has it's own electric generators which keep the base running at optimum efficiency. Extra Notes *The compound is fully staffed and operated by the same individuals stationed inside. Each of the stationed operatives are tasked with the responsibility of managing specific areas in order to help upkeep the base. *The compound's above-ground facilities are mostly unused, yet are consistently maintained to give the illusion of constant activity. *Many of the doors in the base are iron and several of those have secure locks, primarily rooms that have weapons, hazardous material, and the Power room. **The Confinement block is double-secured as the security gate outside of the compound will automatically be shut and electrified if the confinement block doors are opened for any reason. They must be deactivated and unlocked manually by those who are stationed in the compound. *The base is re-stocked with living supplies once every month according to the amount of individuals stationed within and re-supplied with ammunition and new weaponry from Red Forge every 4 months. New vehicles, machine parts or other custom items must be paid for and ordered, but are delivered at varying times according to size/weight class. *The barracks of the compound was designed to house up to 88 persons. The most that have ever been stationed was 40. *The below-ground area has precisely one normal entrance, a loading dock large enough to drive two freight trucks through simultaneously. **In the unlikely event that the passage arch should collapse, The beneath-ground area has 5 emergency ladder hatches that will lead to the above-ground facility. **Due to the design of the upper-building being mostly constructed first, there are no markers on the above-ground floor of where the ladder hatches beneath the hall floors open up. Should a person be standing on an emergency hatch's lid when one is collapsed open from beneath, they will drop 50 feet down to the floor inside the underground facility. *There are only three elevators in the entire facility. Two of which are vehicle lifts to and from the garage, located in the vehicle loading dock. The third is the emergency lift to/from the clinic and training facility. *The lowest area in the base is the training facility. The room has a height of twenty feet and contains four large support pillars. **The emergency elevator to the clinic is located inside one of the pillars. *The training facility has a large running track within as well as a raised arena platform for unarmed combat exercises. *The library originally contained 90% fact/resource notation such as dictionaries, encyclopedias, atlas/maps, genealogies, medicines and other kinds of vital informational material while 10% was fictional. Over several years, those stationed within began taking and keeping books from the library and ordering more to be shipped in. As of 1995, 70% of the library consists of fictional material. *Certain areas such as the R&D testing room and the confinement block has reinforced walls in order to prevent shrapnel/explosions from breaching the room or captive prisoners from breaking free.